kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
First Guy To Get A Stain Lose
''First Guy to Get a Stain Loses ''is the fifth episode of the fourth season. Wearing white full-bodied spandex outfits, Kenny and Spenny must avoid scuffing or staining them in any way, the first of whom will lose the competition. The Competition The guys start off already clad in their suits, Spenny sitting on a plastic sheet placed between himself and the couch while Kenny drinks his coffee from an IV bag. Spenny can only touch his face with toilet paper because his makeup may smear on his suit. While establishing the rules, Kenny spits some coffee on Spenny, but Spenny doesn't count it as the second rule, which Kenny interrputed, disallows such actions. Kenny uses a long thin plastic sheet rolled into the shape of a wheel to get up the stairs, while Spenny has trouble doing so using film cans strapped to his feet. In his room, Kenny dons his arsenal of cleaning supplies and plastic grabbers before heading downstairs to annoy Spenny. Kenny threatens Spenny with the undersides of dirty slippers, but Spenny fends Kenny off by breaking one of his grabbers in half and spraying a fire extinguisher at him. The extinguisher powder chokes the entire crew and so everyone evacuates the house. Kenny accuses Spenny of losing because the bottoms of his feet are dirty from the ground. Spenny also notices Kenny's dirty feet, and so the competition continues. They change the rules to allow shoes. While Spenny cleans the house, Kenny has a friend's dog brought into the back yard and bathed in dirty water. Kenny sets it loose inside the house, where it jumps up at Spenny, dirtying him. Kenny reveals his knowledge of the dog by uttering its name after previously calling it a stray. Spenny changes the rules again to prevent any such future attacks. Spenny demands to know about any traps Kenny may have laid to stain Spenny, and Kenny informs him that his wallet is on a stone in the middle of the pond in the back yard. While Spenny attempts to retrieve it, Kenny quietly runs to the roof, drops a stone in the pond water, staining Spenny, and runs back downstairs to his spot on the couch, claiming that the roof shingles fell off into the pond, but Spenny knows better to believe him. Spenny decides he's had enough of Kenny's staining tactics and so seals himself inside a large plastic inflatable orb, isolating himself from any outside antics. Kenny annoys him by slamming the orb with a feather duster, deafening Spenny. While Spenny gloats at how clean the inside of his orb is, Kenny opens a small port of the orb and urinates inside it, soaking Spenny. Spenny is forced to leave the orb after this. The guys go out to lunch together, and Spenny marvels at Kenny's ability to eat without making a mess (besides spilling wine). Spenny mutters "uh-oh" to himself, and Kenny notices a small stain on his stomach. While Kenny thinks he's won, Spenny luckily notices a stain on Kenny's groin, prolonging the competition. Kenny changes the competition to include several stain-producing activities, and whoever has the most stains by the end will lose. The first activity, Sgt. Splatters, is a paintball fight in a reserved arena. Spenny points out that Kenny's affinity for video games may give him the edge in the competition. Kenny pelts Spenny with paintballs, while Spenny doesn't do much damage to Kenny. Spenny is disheartened by Kenny's enormous advantage after the paintball competition but still has hope for his victory. The second competition, Lava Legs, takes place. The guys sit in the van with hot cups of coffee while it drives on a bumpy road. Kenny spills much of his coffee on Spenny. The third competition, Blood Bath, is set up by Kenny's crew. Kenny makes use of the situation by urinating in the pool full of red paint before he and Spenny play tug of war over it. Kenny cheats once by letting go of the rope, making Spenny fall into the dirt, but he subsequently wins the competition by pulling Spenny into the pool. Spenny gets more and more agitated as he loses the competition. The final challenge, Choco-Sabers, takes place in an alley next to the house. Using squeegees covered in chocolate, the guys must duel and stain each other. Kenny wins the resulting battle, and a frustrated Spenny destroys his squeegee. While comparing stains in the house, Kenny is the obvious victor, and Spenny prepares for his humiliation.